Like A Rolling Stone : A PostPiracy Robin Story
by Aoikami Sarah
Summary: After Enies Lobby goes horribly wrong, Robin is in the hands of the New World Government and must begin a new life searching for truth and maybe happiness. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**Like A Rolling Stone**

**A Post-Piracy Robin Side Story**

**By Aoikami Sarah**

_This story takes place within the context of a fanfiction saga I wrote including the story "The Pirate King Is Dead". The events of Enies Lobby ended differently in this story and the Straw Hat Pirates were forced to disband. This is what happened to Nico Robin after the tragedy of Enies Lobby.-aks_

"_How does it feel  
To be on your own  
With no direction home  
Like a complete unknown  
Like a rolling stone?"_

_-Bob Dylan, 1965_

**Chapter One**

Robin was beyond rage. Only guilt and sadness filled her heart now as the madman dragged her further and further toward Impell Down. So confident had he been that everything was going smoothly, Spandam dismissed his bodyguard, Rob Lucci to go find the remaining Straw Hat pirates and destroy them. When a hand tapped him on the shoulder, Spandam turned and rolled his eyes. "What is it, Lucci? I told you to…"

"Surprise, Spanda!" Franky shouted and punched him as hard as he could square in the face with a fist much larger than his head. The CP9 director was sent flying and landed against a stone wall making a sizable dent before sliding down to the floor, unconscious. "Heh. That's for Tom, you bastard," Franky growled.

Robin blinked up at him. "You…"

Franky produced a key and unlocked her cuffs. "Ok, you're free!" he declared.

Robin's blood ran hot and she closed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. Dozens of blue eyes popped open on the walls of the building above her. In a moment she found him, her captain, running down a hallway several floors above them. She had to tell him that he didn't need to fight anymore before more of them got hurt. She sprouted an arm from the wall where an eye had been and grasped Luffy's arm as he ran by. "It's over," she said to herself and gave him a good squeeze.

Behind Franky, a small man with a mustache inched his way around the cyborg's bulk and gawked at Robin. "Oh my! Please don't attack!" he cried and dashed forward.

Robin opened her eyes and looked down in time to see this man plant a rather large syringe in her thigh. She gasped but reacted too slowly. In a matter of moments the drugs did their job and she crumpled to the ground.

"Hey!" Franky yelled down at him. "Whadja do that for! I thought you wanted to save her!"

"I do," the man replied. He stared at Robin's form as if in shock. "I must. She's only sleeping. I'll take care of her." His eyes were wide but he seemed in control despite being terrified. "You should get out of here. I've called the Marines. They'll be here shortly."

Franky made a face. "Whatever." He shrugged, turned and high-tailed it out of there before it became impossible for him to escape as well.

The small man looked down on Robin and wiped his brow with a handkerchief. "Now," he said resolutely, composing himself. "I've got to hide you away until the dust settles. When you wake, it will be a wholly different world."

_(The following is originally from chapters 1 and 15 of "The Pirate King Is Dead…")_

**.x.**

A loud whistle sounded again as Smoker leapt off of the Marine ship and ran toward the crumbling remains of Enies Lobby.

"Smoker-junshou!" Tashigi cried, stumbling down behind him. "Please, wait for me!"

He ignored her and charged into the building. "What the hell is going on?!" he shouted, but none of the government men strewn around were conscious enough to answer him. Soon he was jumping over bodies of both friend and foe. There were two huge king bulls from Water Seven in rough shape blocking his way, but they proved to be no obstacle for his Akuma no Mi ability. He became pure smoke and flew up over their hulking forms. Landing on an upper level, Smoker gathered himself and continued his charge, looking for someone to tell him the status. Rounding a corner, the scene before him stopped him in his tracks.

Two admirals, the Blue and the Red, were in combat. The winner grimaced and turned to the small group of marines and government men in black suits that surrounded him. He shook his hand free of icicles and adjusted his eyeshade. "All those who love justice," Aokiji bellowed. "Follow me!"

"Wait!" Smoker shouted. "What the hell's going on, here, Aokiji?"

"Ah, Smoker-junshou," Aokiji said, relaxing a little. "Things are sort of on their head right now thanks to your little pirate friend."

"Friend?" he asked, making a face.

"Smoker… junshou!" Tashigi panted as she finally caught up to him. "Mugi… wara… is here!"

Aokiji shrugged. "He's caused a lot of chaos, but it's well timed." He looked up as if scrutinizing something only he could see. "The world government is an apple that's rotten from the core out. Only a handful of folks like you and I, Smoker, are left untainted by the worm of corruption." He cast his eyes cast back down at the defeated Admiral Akainu, frozen solid at his feet. "Will you two join us?"

The men around him looked upon the other Akuma no Mi user with anxiety. They clutched their weapons, waiting for his answer.

"Tashigi," he called to his subordinate who stood behind him. "When we were in Arabasta, what did you learn of justice?"

She grimaced. "That the law does not always follow its path." They both looked to Aokiji who smiled and lead them all toward the crumbling tower.

**.x.**

Robin came to consciousness slowly. Her head throbbed dully. The lights in the room were bright and glared on the white walls. She blinked to clear her vision and tried to comprehend why she felt so logy. Her eyes refused to focus. After a few minutes of dwelling on how frustrating this feeling was, her senses returned to her. The sound of a fan whirred in the corner to the left. There were no windows in the room, but it was filled with light from above. With some disappointment, she realized she wasn't dead. The last thing she could remember was being lead to her doom.

"Good morning," a rough voice to her right greeted her.

She turned her head. A large man stood near the door with his arms folded. She squinted to make out his features. "Why am I alive…?" she asked.

"Search me," he replied with a strange accent, which she attributed to whatever it was he was gnawing on. "You've been in a drug-induced coma for nearly four weeks.

"Coma…?" she asked and sat up. A pulse of adrenaline rushed through her system, sobering her quickly. She realized that she wasn't restrained and attacked him.

He laughed darkly. "That power of yours can't affect me, Nico Robin." The ten extra arms that clutched him tightly passed through his body as it turned to thick, white smoke.

"Logia user!" She cried and tried to get to her feet. Her body was still unresponsive and she nearly collapsed back into bed.

"The name's Smoker," he drawled. "Relax. I'm not here to hurt you, just to make sure you don't leave before we get a chance to chat." He pulled a chair out and turned it around before sitting down.

Robin squinted at him as her vision became clearer. "Are you CP9?"

Smoker scoffed. "They don't exist anymore. You and your Straw Hat friends did a number on the government a little while ago. Remember?"

"It's coming back to me," she said carefully.

"I'm not government anyway, I'm military. The Kaigun has taken over in the meantime to deal with the chaos." He took two cigars out of his mouth and grimaced.

"I don't care if you smoke…" Robin said.

"Can't," he growled. "Hospital. Rules. Yadada yadada."

"Hospital…? Why am I being treated so well? The last time I checked I was about to be executed."

Smoker set the cigars down on the edge of a small table at her bedside. "I don't know. I was assigned to clean out the dungeons at Enies Lobby because I'm strong enough to handle any escapees. That was last week. Many of the prisoners had already starved to death. You had a feeding tube. Someone wanted you alive."

"Whatever for?" she wondered and sighed.

"Your knowledge, apparently."

As if on cue, the door opened and a short, bespectacled man wearing a doubled-breasted suit and a push-broom mustache entered. "Thank goodness, you're alive!" he exclaimed. Robin blinked at him as he approached her and took her hands in his. There were tears of joy in his eyes. "Those ignoramuses thought they had gotten everything useful out of you and were going to just throw you away! Such an action would be as destroying the keys to the kingdom!"

It took quite a statement to make Robin express shock. Her eyes widened at this strange old man who clutched her hands and cried relieved tears. She vaguely recognized him but the events of just before her drugging were still veiled in fog. "I'm sorry… who are you?"

"Oh! I'm sorry! I'm called Hartman Weimaraner…"

Robin gasped. "Hartman Weimaraner?" she cried. "You're still alive!? I haven't heard your name since I left Ohara!"

He laughed in delight. "We're both alive! Isn't that wonderful?!" Smoker gave Weimaraner his seat and leaned against the door. "I'm a bit late for a meeting with Admiral Aokiji, but let me quickly tell you the plan…"

"Aokiji!" Robin started, but Weimaraner waved his hand

"He's a kitten. Listen. I've made a plea on behalf of the History of the World that you be spared. Aokiji has agreed on the condition that your whereabouts and findings be monitored by the military," he said quickly.

"That means…?" Robin asked in a hushed tone.

"That means you are _relatively_ free to pursue your life's goal: the True History!" Weimaraner said with a satisfied smile.

Smoker unfolded his arms and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "I'm sure there's a catch..." he grumbled. "I doubt you'll be able to see any of your pirate cohorts ever again."

Robin bowed her head. "The Straw Hats most likely believe that I am dead." She raised her chin and gave them a classic Nico-Robin-smile. "And as for catches, I suppose I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

Weimaraner blinked. "You don't want to take the offer?"

She shook her head. "That's not it. Forgive me, Mr. Weimaraner. I'm still a bit hazy."

He smiled and patted her hand. "I'll be back after my meeting. Get some rest, Dear."

Robin thanked him and reclined again. Smoker let Weimaraner out and picked his cigars back up off of the table. "I'll be outside the door," he said waving the cigars. "There's uh… one thing you should know before some moron upsets you…" he said quietly. "Monkey D. Luffy was executed in Rogue Town three weeks ago." Before she could react, he bent over and whispered, "but between you, me and the walls, he's very much alive." Smoker turned and made for the door.

Robin was at a loss for words. Before he closed the door, he could hear her voice, cut with exhausted tears, say, "Thank you!"

**.x. **

In a small meeting room that was only partially damaged by the Straw Hat attack, Nico Robin sat bolt upright in a wooden chair and waited. Across from her Commodore Smoker puffed perpetually on his cigars with his feet up on the table that separated them. "The admiral must be very busy," Robin said casually.

"Probably. There's only about 10 of us in command here. More coming though," he replied. She was surprised he told her anything at all but noted his openness. The door opened and Hartman Weimaraner beamed at Robin as he entered.

"Good afternoon, My Dear!" he chimed.

"Mr. Weimaraner?" she asked curtly. "Why did you drug me?"

He froze in place while pulling out a chair to sit in. "Ah, yes. I was hoping you'd forget that…" He grinned sheepishly at her. "I've been an employee here in the judicial archives for many years. I wanted to stay close to those who wanted all of us historians dead. What better place to hide than under their noses, right?" he laughed but didn't get so much as a smile from Robin.

Smoker took his feet off the table and leaned towards the small man. "What do you mean, wanted you dead?"

Robin raised a brow at his. "I suppose that was a CP9 mandate so you wouldn't be aware of it. 20 year ago my home island of Ohara in West Blue was destroyed in an attempt to wipe out of existence the True History and all those who sought it. Mr. Weimaraner was not of Ohara but did work with many of the scholars we sent to the Grand Line. We are, as far as we know, the only two people in the world who have any idea just what it was the Government didn't want the world to know." Smoker raised his own brows at this but said nothing. "Mr. Weimaraner, are you trying to avoid the subject?"

"Oh! No! I'm leading up to it." He took a seat and stared at her. "I've been working here in Enies Lobby for some time and I heard that you had been captured and were being brought here! Imagine my horror, but also my hope soared. If I could somehow save you it would all be worth it."

"He's the one who called Aokiji…" Smoker said.

"Yes. I did. I knew him from some time ago…" he started but seemed to catch himself. "I'm avoiding the subject again. I knew time was precious and if I couldn't spirit you away to a safe place I would lose you forever."

"Ah," Robin said, folding her arms. '_If only he'd known the pirates were here to save me!_' she thought and pursed her lips, keeping her anger and disappointment to herself. Soon, there was no time to worry about what was past as Aokiji at last joined them.

"Sorry I'm late," he said sitting down. His eye shield covered his eyes and he lifted it as if he hadn't realized it was down until just then. "The first thing I must make clear is that this meeting is of the highest level of secrecy. Only the four in this room shall know of anything that transpires here and there shall be no written record of it even ever happening." The three people before him nodded solemnly. "The issue here is Nico Robin and the History of the World. It is my opinion that should a new government be able to lead the people, its past mistakes should be known so that they are never repeated. In order to learn of the lost history, we need you, Nico Robin."

Robin shifted uncomfortably in her seat and stared hard at the admiral. The proceedings seemed like a waking dream from which she would surely be pulled viciously at any moment.

"I know very well that the crime for which the bounty was placed on your head is completely unfounded…" he said taking a deep breath. "However. Since that time you have been in league with pirates and criminals and committed enough of your own crimes to warrant similar punishment. If you agree to the conditions under which you will be allowed to pursue your studies, your bounty and all charges against you will be dropped."

Aokiji paused and stared, unblinking at Robin who was shaking slightly but otherwise transfixed on him. Weimaraner said something about what wonderful news it was, but she didn't hear him. "And those conditions are…?" she asked quietly.

"Firstly you must renounce your past. This includes all ties to any civilians and criminals alike. You must discard the name "Nico Robin" and choose another. And as Mr. Weimaraner wishes you to be able to do field work anywhere your research might take you, you must agree to check in with Commodore Smoker once a week at a time of your choosing."

"And if I should fail to fulfill these requirements…?" she said, ready for the hook of the 'catch'.

"Your identity will be reinstated and your bounty and charges will be enforced. You will be captured and executed."

This statement didn't faze Smoker or Robin who rather expected something like it but Weimaraner leapt out of his seat. "What?!" he cried. "How could you?!"

Aokiji turned his head slowly toward the small man and lowered his eyes. "I think I'm being more than lenient."

"If you destroy her you destroy the past _and_ the future!" he insisted.

Aokiji was unmoved. "If she betrays me she'll bring it on herself. I understand the importance of what you need to do, but you must understand that I require a certain amount of assurance, especially since Miss Nico has had such a colorful past."

Robin shrugged to ease Weimaraner. "A girl's got to do what a girl's got to do." She sighed lightly and put her hands together on the table. "I agree to your terms. I will report to Commodore Smoker, I will forsake my past and I will change my name."

"To?" Smoker asked.

She put a finger to her lips. "How does… Madame Curator sound?" she suggested, remembering how much she liked being called 'Miss All Sunday'.

This name also served to calm Weimaraner who settled back down into his seat and was quiet. "That sounds wonderful," he said with a smile.

"Then it is settled," Aokiji said getting up to go back to the multitude of things that needed his attention. "All who are here today will swear to secrecy. Nico Robin will no longer exist from this moment on."

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Like A Rolling Stone**

**A Post-Piracy Robin Side Story**

**By Aoikami Sarah**

**Chapter Two**

Within a week, Robin had been properly briefed on her 'mission' by Weimaraner and was ready to recommence her life's work. Despite the loss of her friends, she held her chin high and thought only of the importance of the task ahead. She was given an expense account with which to buy supplies and secure hotel stays when necessary. Among the scant belongings she had been given was a small silver-colored Den-den Mushi of the closed-circuit variety that only communicated to its mate in Commodore Smoker's possession. After saying a long good-bye to the ever-enthusiastic Weimaraner she was escorted to the newly reconstructed Sea Train platform and waited for the next train to parts West. She pulled the Den-den Mushi out of her purse and scrutinized it for a moment before deciding to test it out.

"Yes?" the gruff voice warbled through. The little contraption's face distorted into a grimace as if it clutched a pair of cigars in its mouth.

"Just testing this thing," Robin answered. "It would be rather unfortunate if I were to go away only then to discover it didn't function."

The Den-den sighed lightly. "If that ever happens just get to the nearest Marine base and have them call me," he suggested. "Don't worry so much. You'll be fine."

Robin held the Den-den closer to her face as if to see if she could better understand what it was saying. "Right. Thank you again, Commodore."

"Good luck, Madame Curator," he replied and the Den-den went to sleep as the communication clicked shut.

She took a deep breath as the Puffing Tom at last pulled into the station. "I believe I will need it…" she whispered, collected her bags and made sure her papers were in order. Robin boarded the train that last carried her toward Impel Down. It departed and spirited her away into an unexpectedly fortuitous future.

**.x.**

The island Kingdom of Middle End was the largest military stronghold in the west of the Grand Line. Islands west of that in the so-called "New World" were reportedly much wilder and more lawless than those in the east. Marine bases were rare and patrols scarce. This was mostly because of scant cartography for the region and a lack of interest on the part of the military in charting it.

Robin stepped off the sea train and shaded her eyes as she looked up at the tall buildings. She wore a suit loaned to her by the military, a sort of civilian form of the women's uniform. The skirt, shirt and jacket were white with pale blue accents. In order to guarantee her travel aboard military ships, Aokiji had given "Madame Curator" an ID card stating that her status was equal to that of a captain. As an ensign carried her scant luggage and prattled on about what an honor it was to be of assistance. Robin wasn't so sure she appreciated the gesture.

She walked up the street and looked for the hotel that was recommended to her by the Marine who sat next to her on the train. Most structures in Middle End's main port of Hamnstad were painted white and small, blue national Middle End flags waved from almost every pointed rooftop. The hotel Bekvam, like most other buildings in the area, had very high ceilings and narrow doorways. She checked in, had her luggage taken up to the third floor and as the door closed behind her she was completely alone for the first time in a very long time.

Sitting on the edge of the bed in the grayish light filtering in from the closed drapes to her left, Robin wondered at her situation. A tear came to her eye and startled her. "No," she said, standing up. "I have too much to do to be concerned with how I feel about it," Robin resolved and unpacked her meager things. "First order of business…" she said, a small grin forming. "Shopping."

**.x.**

Being allowed to do what she had to do was truly novel. Sometimes Robin laughed out loud at the absurdity of her situation, like when a Marine would salute her or when she was invited to dinner by Middle End's ruler, Grand Duke Imponerande. His messenger looked at her as if her head were on fire. "I'm sorry," she explained, giggling slightly. "The invitation simply delighted me that much." Things like that were happening with such frequency that soon Robin became accustomed to them.

While working in the field she wore comfortable, casual clothes similar to those she'd always worn, but while traveling or meeting with the magistrates in charge of the places she was investigating she wore suits. Madame Curator, she decided, was a different person from Nico Robin and should act accordingly. The first, conservative white suit she was given by the military made an impression on her and most of her purchases were of similar ilk.

As she was getting ready for dinner with the Grand Duke, Robin dressed in a new pale lavender suit and brushed her hair. Suddenly she stopped and leaned toward the mirror. Some of the hair at her temples was shock white. She sat like that for several moments before sighing slowly. "Well, Mother. It seems you and I are more alike than I had expected," she whispered, remembering Olivia's colorless tresses. "Perhaps it was because you had to endure something awful as well." Slowly, she began to brush her hair, staring solemnly at her reflection.

**.x.**

Five years passed in similar fashion. Every Thursday at nine o'clock, as per her parole agreement with the New World Government, she would pick up the Den-den Mushi and call in to her superior. She would convey her whereabouts and a general summary of her findings. Once a month or so she would write a report to Hartman Weimaraner, now the Director of the newly established World History Academy.

In the first year or so the weekly conversation between Smoker and Robin was formal and brief but as they became accustomed to it, the calls grew in length. Oftentimes when he answered she would announce herself as "Madame De Pompadour" or "Bertha-May Frankenstein", or even "Her Royal Highness The Queen of The Grand Line" when she had especially good news to report. She knew it irritated him but he never once reprimanded her.

Robin had avoided returning to Arabasta for as long as she could, but her research kept pointing back to something she had read on a wall in the catacombs there. Despite their having been ruined, she was sure she could glean a great deal of knowledge from them. The only problem was she'd have to meet with Nefertari Cobra to do so and the last time he saw her she was trying to destroy his kingdom.

The Den-den Mushi rang promptly at 9 PM and Smoker picked up the receiver. "Yes?" he asked.

"Perpetua Recompense calling," Robin announced. She wondered if he ever had to stifle a laugh or even smiled when she did that. "How are you, Commodore?"

"Can't complain. News?"

"I have reached the end of what I can do here and will need to journey to Arabasta," she said. There was a pause and a low sigh. "Will that be a problem?"

"I should think so. Even with a new name I doubt Cobra will allow you to dig up his country after what you and Crocodile tried to do to it."

"Correction, what Crocodile tried to do. I was just along for the ride."

"Sure, but I bet Cobra won't buy it."

"Mm, so do I."

"Then why are we having this conversation?" he asked, getting agitated.

"Sorry." She suppressed a giggle. "I think I will need an escort, at least for the first few days, to assure him that I am… legitimate."

Another sigh she was sure was full of cigar smoke. "I'll see what Aokiji wants to do about that. Anything else?"

"No. I sent my report to the Director. It would only bore you." She said sitting down on the edge of the bed in her hotel room. She took off her shoes. "Any news on your end of the world?"

"Eh," he said. She imagined he shrugged. "They want to make me Vice Admiral."

"Congratulations!" she piped.

"Thanks. I'll know about an escort when you call next week."

Robin smiled. _'Conversation over,'_ she thought. "Thank you, Commodore. Good-bye." The line clicked shut. "As always, a man of few words," she remarked and got ready for bed.

**.x.**

The following month, Robin had her chaperone. She checked in to the Oasis Palms hotel in Arubarna, decompressed from the long journey to Arabasta, changed into evening clothes and went to the lobby to wait for her escort's arrival. They were to dine with the king that very night.

He hadn't seen her in nearly five years so it didn't surprise Robin when he walked right past her. "Oh, Commodore?" she asked, looking up at him with a sly grin. Smoker stopped in his tracks and stared at her. His cigars almost fell from his mouth. The long, pale lavender dress she wore had a low back, perfect cleavage and a slit up the side that revealed just the right amount of leg as she sat with them crossed in her chair. Her long, white hair was down, pulled back on one side with a glittering barrette. She put the magazine she had been reading down and adjusted her glasses. "It's been a long time," she purred.

Smoker blinked for a moment before straightening up and clearing his throat. "You dyed your hair."

She smirked and ran a hand through the hair that had completely lost its color. "I only wish. It's natural, I'm afraid."

"Ah." Smoker shifted his weight and clenched his duffle bag. "I'm sorry I'm late. Hit a storm coming out of Jaya."

Robin shook her head. "It's alright. We aren't being received until five. Dinner is at seven. You have time to change. Did you pack your uniform?"

He was still having a hard time concentrating, it seemed. He hesitated before answering. "Yes."

"Good. Wear that. I'll be right here."

Smoker nodded, furrowed his brows and went to check in. While he was waiting for the concierge he grumbled under his breath. "Why the hell am I going along with this?"

Robin seated herself again, picked her magazine back up and did her best to hide her self-satisfied smile. It had been a while since she'd rendered a man speechless.

**.x.**

Robin was duly impressed when her escort emerged a short while later. Smoker in his official Marine uniform looked like a different man from the usually casual Commodore she remembered from Enies Lobby. He seemed to stand up straighter and walk a bit faster wearing the stiff, dress-whites. His chest was adorned with medals and bits of flair (that he could care less about) that indicated his accomplishments. They were impressive, but even without them Robin was duly impressed with the entire presentation. He puffed on his trademark cigars, but unlike his usual attire, no more of them were in sight. She stood as he approached. "Shall we?" she asked. He walked beside her but didn't speak until they reached the Palace.

They were received by the staff and made to wait for Nefertari Cobra to greet them. Finally, Smoker found his voice. "Are you ready?" he asked quietly.

"I suppose I have to be." Robin replied, folding her hands in her lap. "I've already seen what's waiting in the catacombs under the city when I was here six years ago. There, I found a ponegryph that holds information about the weapon Pluton among other things. Surrounding that, there is the history of Arabasta. All of which holds interest to the World History Academy. If I can convince King Cobra to let me conduct research on the Academy's behalf it will greatly benefit not only Arabasta, but the whole world."

He raised a brow. "How long have you been practicing that speech?"

"Hm?" Robin cocked her own eyebrow, wondering why he thought she had rehearsed what she said but didn't have time to ask. They were shown into the throne room.

The two visitors looked like a matched pair with their colorless hair and similarly formal garb. They approached the throne upon which sat the king of Arabasta, looking a little more grey himself than he had six years before. Robin and Smoker bowed before him and guard announced them. "Commodore Smoker of the Marine and Madame Curator of the World History Academy," he boomed.

"Welcome to Arabasta," King Nefertari Cobra said as he stood and approached them. "If you will follow me, I will be happy to discuss the World History Academy's wishes…" His smile fell as his eyes finally lifted from the woman's chest to her face. Quickly, they darted to the Commodore who nodded solemnly. "Ah," Cobra straightened. "I suppose we have much to talk about. This way, please." He led them to the left of the throne into a smaller, more casual room outfitted with divans and low tables generously decorated with ornate bowls of fruit and dates. He ordered the guards to leave them alone and sat comfortably, indicating for his guests to do the same.

Madame Curator smiled softly. "It's good to see you in good health, Your Majesty."

Cobra stared at her. His voice was calm but laced with tension and anger. "You are who I think you are, aren't you?"

Before she could speak, Smoker, who hadn't seated himself, put his hand out. "She _was_," he stated. "This is Madame Curator. She's with us, now."

Cobra let out a slow breath. "_That's_ why you came along," he realized. "I remember what you did back then," he addressed the former Miss All Sunday. "And I recall that in the end you turned on him. You and that Straw Hat saved this country and the world."

Robin's jaw dropped a little. "I'm only sorry I couldn't do more. Because of me, the catacombs were destroyed…"

Cobra shook his head. "Our own scholars have done their best in the last few years to clear out the fallen rock and preserve what they could. When they heard about the History Academy coming here to help, they were ecstatic." He stood and approached her. "You may begin work tomorrow morning, Madame Curator." He stretched out his hand.

Slowly, Robin stood, bowed and clasped it. "You won't regret this," she said.

Cobra nodded and escorted them to the door. "I'll inform Vivi, Pell and Chaka of the situation. I'm sure as soon as they see you, they too will recognize you."

"Those three and no one else, if it pleases Your Majesty," Smoker added, following him to the door. "Her anonymity is part of her probation with us."

Cobra nodded. "Consider it done, Commodore. Now let's eat. I'm starved!" He laughed.

Dinner went well despite evil looks from the reluctant Princess seated across from the Curator. Much about the future of Arabasta was discussed and Robin was glad to hear the country was doing so well since last she left it. She learned that a team of six scholars of various levels were already working at the ruins and around the country, trying to keep their history intact. She would meet up with them in the morning and become their project leader.

"For how long is the Academy willing to lease their roving explorer to us?" Cobra asked, finishing his dish of stuffed game hen.

"One would have to spend a lifetime just working the catacombs here in Arubarna." Robin commented and sipped her wine. "However, I would imagine three months would suffice to touch the surface and set your national scholars in motion for the task ahead of them."

Cobra nodded. "Yes. Your goal must surely be the Ponegryph." His daughter furrowed her brows and listened carefully.

"Indeed it is."

The dinner table fell silent. All eyes were on Nico Robin, the devil who could bring back the ancient weapons and destroy the world. Vivi's temper boiled over at the idea of such injustice. "How could you!" she shouted at her father. Robin closed her eyes. "You're just going to let this monster in and do whatever she wants!?"

"Vivi…" Cobra attempted to calm her.

"She will unleash death and destruction upon the whole world!"

Robin remained calm. "I promise you I will do no such thing, Princess."

Vivi's face flushed bright red. "And how am I supposed to believe you!?"

Robin patted her mouth with her napkin before carefully choosing her words. "For the last 800 years the world has been in the dark about a terrible incident. An entire island and culture was destroyed. In order to preserve this story and to try combat its enemy, that culture, which is still shrouded in mystery, tried to communicate to the ages through indestructible stones we call 'ponegryph'." Vivi's shoulders slumped as she realized she had over-reacted. Robin spoke smoothly and calmly, without coming off as patronizing. "If their message remains obscured, entities like the former government will always rise to power unchecked. The New World Government has charged me and my Director, Dr. Hartman Weimaraner with uncovering this history that was previously so feared and fiercely guarded… so that the sins of the past may never be repeated."

Smoker stared at Robin and Cobra stared at his willful daughter. She lowered her head a little. "I'm sorry for my outburst, Madame Curator. You can certainly understand that it will take some time for me to come to trust you."

Robin nodded. "I wouldn't ask you to ever forgive me for what I've done, but I do hope I can gain your trust, Princess."

Vivi raised her wine glass as if to toast this wish.

**.x.**

When dinner was over, Smoker and Robin made their way out of the palace and headed back to the hotel. The big clock in the square chimed nine o'clock. Robin looked up to her chaperone. "I'm sorry I had to drag you out here," she said and watched his face carefully. She knew he wouldn't say much in reply but perhaps his expression would give some clue as to his feelings.

"Mmm…" he muttered from behind his cigars. "It's my duty."

Slowly, Robin tried to translate. 'Does this mean _'no problem?' or 'I had to but I don't want to'?' _she wondered. The way his eyebrows arched and the shape of his eyes told her it was the former sentiment. She smiled a little. "Are you tired?" He shrugged. "I believe there's a place to sit and listen to music and have drinks only a few blocks from here. The concierge told me about it earlier." Again, she watched carefully. A slight cock of the head. Consideration. "Would you care to accompany me there?"

From the Commodore came a deep inhale of his precious smoke then a sidelong glance. A pause. "I suppose if it's not too loud and I can sit..."

Robin suppressed a giggle. "Agreed."

_To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Like A Rolling Stone**

**A Post-Piracy Robin Side Story**

**By Aoikami Sarah**

**Chapter Three**

The entrance to the Cyan Terq night club was jam-packed with people waiting to get a table. Smoker looked incredibly uncomfortable. Robin pouted. "Let's put our names in anyway. Perhaps your status will advance us some?" She tried to slither her way to the desk but the throng was tight. Assessing the situation, Robin decided that she could safely use her Akuma no Mi ability without being seen. She pinched a few strategic posteriors and the way opened before her as surprised patrons jumped aside. She put their names in with the host and wriggled her way gracefully back to her escort.

"Well, we'll see," she said positively. Before Smoker could do so much as grumble about it, a small man in a tuxedo appeared at his elbow.

"Commodore Smoker and friend," he addressed them just as Robin had told the host. "This way, please." He bowed slightly and skittered off into the club. Robin shrugged and they followed the little man to a table on the right of the room, up a short set of stairs overlooking the stage. It was obviously a table meant to be noticed as anyone had a clear view of it from anywhere in the club. Two more men positioned two chairs for them at the table that already had four people seated at it.

One of them was the Princess of Arabasta.

Normally, she would not rise as someone approached, but for them, she did. "Please, sit with us," she urged. "Commodore Smoker of the Marine and Madame Curator of the World History Academy, this is my cousin, the Governor of Nanohana, Prince Nefertari Satrap and his wife the Lady Shabanu," she indicated to a black haired man who bore a resemblance to King Cobra and his striking, bejeweled wife. "And this is my husband, Grand Vizier Kohza." The man with the medals on his chest and scars on his face nodded to them. They bowed to each other and took their seats once again. Vivi asked Robin to sit next to her. "I really feel terribly for treating you so badly tonight. There is no excuse for my behavior."

Robin wondered if the wait-staff was lying in wait to suddenly jump out from the sidelines and yell 'April fools!' "It's perfectly understandable, your highness," Robin replied. "I have had that effect on people all my life."

Vivi shook her head. She leaned in and tried to speak quietly. "Father didn't tell me the whole story until after dinner. He said you traveled with a _certain group of people_ that I had the honor of traveling with and that they very nearly gave their lives for you. That alone has convinced me of my misjudgment." Robin closed her eyes and smiled. She didn't know what to say, so instead she simply nodded. Vivi brightened.

The zaftig Lady Shabanu leaned over the table and put her chin in her hand. She grinned at Robin but her eyes rested on the Commodore. "So, Madame. Do you and your handsome escort dance?" she asked.

Robin's eyes went wide. She glanced at Smoker. _'She's not serious…?'_ his face said. A small giggle escaped. "I believe we've had a very long day," she answered for them both, "and would be content to sit and watch."

"Oh…" Shabanu sounded a little disappointed, but it didn't last. "Well, you couldn't pick a more talented group of musicians to listen to!" she exclaimed cheerily.

"She's right," Kohza said, standing and extending his hand to his wife. "We hire these guys to come out once a year after we heard them in Largo a few years back, they're called Rupert Krähe and the Palast Orchestra."

Robin raised a brow and watched the two royal couples part the crowded dance floor to dance the tango as the band played a lively song.

_Schöner Gigolo, armer Gigolo,  
Denke nicht mehr an die Zeiten,  
Wo du als Husar,  
Goldverschnürt sogar,  
Konntest durch die Straßen reiten _

_Uniform passée,  
Liebchen sagt adieu,  
Schöne Welt, du gehst in Fransen.  
Wenn das Herz dir auch bricht,  
Zeig ein lachendes Gesicht.  
Man zahlt, und du mußt tanzen._

_J. Brammer/ L. Casucci 1929_

They enjoyed an hour of the band and idle conversation with the royals (with Robin doing most of the talking) before deciding to call it a night.

**.x.**

As Robin and Smoker strolled back to the hotel, she tried to steal glances at him again. The low light from scattered streetlamps and their pace made it difficult to discern his mood. Finally, she summed up the courage to find out. "I'm sorry I dragged you out past your bedtime," she said.

He shrugged. "Eh. I'm not tired."

_'Not exactly saying he had fun at all,'_ she thought. "If you're not tired, would you like to take a bit of a walk?" For some reason, the idea of retiring to her hotel room was utterly unappealing. Digging further into the mystery that was her superior officer held much more interest.

He shrugged again and she motioned up the wide street toward a more scenic part of the city. They walked along in calculated silence for a while before arriving at a large park overlooking the older section of the city. A terrace stretched in a wide arc, rimmed by a carved sandstone fence. Robin went to this and looked out on the twinkling lights of Arubarna. "I still can't believe that I'm here… like this," she said quietly.

"Must be weird, huh?" he asked.

"Not so much weird as unfathomable. To think that only a few years ago I was part of a force that would have destroyed this beautiful place." Smoker frowned and looked out where she looked. He shifted his weight. _'He's thinking,' _she thought anxiously.

"Ya know," he began. "I owe you an apology."

That was unexpected. "You… you do?"

"Before we went to dinner, I assumed you prepared what you said. I didn't know you just talk like that all the time."

She blinked. "Oh."_ 'He said that?'_ she wondered, having not had time to really pay attention to him then. "I believe that there are a lot of things you don't know about me," she said with a sly smile.

"Yeah." Smoker pulled fresh cigars from the inside of his dress jacket and mechanically lit them. "I wondered since Aokiji told me you didn't do what you were wanted for when you were eight."

The smile fell but her heart flip-flopped to hear such a question from anyone. "The government just needed an excuse to make it impossible for me to live freely."

"If you don't wanna tell me, you don't have to." He made a sort of grimace she imagined was a soft smile around the cigars. "It's not an order."

She leaned on the stone fence. "It's a long story."

"Told you, I'm not tired."

Robin took a deep breath. "Very well. Shall we make it a trade?" The smile crept back in place. "I'll tell you my story if you tell me _yours_."

If he was taken aback by this suggestion, he made no sign of it. "Sure."

She started at the beginning, even though she guessed that Aokiji had probably already told him about Saul and the Buster Call. She was careful to censor the awful things that happened to her once she had to flee Ohara for her life. There was no use in upsetting someone else with the fine details of her tales of woe. She explained how she had been forced to find shelter with pirates and criminals like Crocodile in her effort to keep searching for the Ponegryph.

Smoker silently listened until she paused. "That's when you joined Mugiwara?"

Robin nodded. "The last time I was here I was leaving a criminal organization and joining up with pirates once again. Little did I know that they were pirates in name only."

He raised a brow. "What's that supposed to mean. A pirate is a pirate," Smoker insisted.

She shook her head. "Not that bunch. I've never met a more caring, fun-loving, do-gooding group of so-called pirates in my life. Everywhere they went the liberated oppressed people, they stood up for the little man against other pirates, against the government. They even went so far as to try to rescue my sorry hide." Her heart gave a tug again and she folded her arms. That was quite enough on that subject for her liking. "I think you know the rest." The smirk flickered. "Your turn."

Smoker exhaled deeply and a large cloud of smoke jetted out into the night sky over the balcony. "Not much to tell, really."

"Do try," she drawled. "Not only because a trade's a trade, but because I'm keen to know more about you." She shrugged with her hands out. "I can't think of a single thing I know about you and most of _my_ key points are easily located in the Marine records."

He snorted a short, dark chuckle. "So're mine. I been a career military man my whole life."

"Surely you weren't a Marine from _birth_?"

More chuckling. "No. I was an urchin. My mom was a drunk and my dad worked on the docks. Got himself killed over stealing something when I was eight. I started working there myself shortly after. You were a PhD at eight, I dropped outta school at ten."

Robin tried not to show her reaction. _'That explains why he doesn't usually talk very much…I intimidated him!'_

"It was ugly, the docks at Rogue town. Everything was mob-controlled. The government couldn't do a thing to stop them from doing whatever they wanted, including killing losers like my dad when they tripped up. When I was old enough to take a punch someone suggested I should be a cop rather than get myself killed trying to make a difference from the inside."

"So you were born in Rogue Town?"

"Yep. Auxiliary police at 16. Cop at 18. Detective at 20. Did so well cleaning up the docks that I got recruited for the Marine. I was the Captain at Rogue Town base for 14 years before I left."

"What made you leave?" she wondered.

He grinned. "Mugiwara. He reminded me of Roger. I knew I had to catch him." Smoker turned and leaned against the rail facing away from the view. "Course, you know how that ended."

She blinked and turned to face him. "Actually, I don't."

This was clearly news to Smoker. "Aokiji didn't tell you?"

Robin made a face. "Nothing more than what he said to me at the meeting we had together years ago."

"Oh," he said, frowning. "Well. When we captured Mugiwara he was a mess. Seems he'd just given up and someone slapped Kairoseki cuffs on him and beat the hell out of him. Aokiji put a stop to that as much he could, but when he wasn't around seems everyone took a shot."

Robin's stomach turned. She didn't really want to know the gory details but if she told Smoker to stop talking now she might ruin any chances of him being open with her in the future. She must have grimaced because Smoker paused and cleared his throat.

"They took him to Rogue Town. Said he was the 'Second Pirate King' because he'd helped us topple the old regime. Before they could execute him, the rest of his crew came to the rescue. Some other guy from Baroque Works who was friends with them took his place. Weirdo. Could change his face…"

"Bon Clay…?" Robin boggled. She had no idea they had been friends.

"Yeah. He took Mugiwara's face and his spot on the platform. I got no clue why. Because of that, they managed to escape with help from my former subordinate who saw what was happening and didn't like it one bit."

"Former subordinate? Who was that?" she wondered.

"Tashigi," he answered. Robin shook her head as if to say the name didn't ring a bell. "Anyway. She felt the same way I did, but she also had a thing for one of them, the pirate-hunter Roronoa. When she figured out what you told me just a minute ago, that the Straw Hats never did any _real_ wrong in the eyes of _real_ justice, she went AWOL and helped them escape. I sort of helped, too. A little." Smoker shrugged as if his contribution wasn't that important.

Robin smiled. "I just _knew_ you were a good man."

His eyes widened a bit and if it hadn't been so dark she could have sworn she saw him blush.

"Tashigi," she mused. "Was she that shortish swordswoman with glasses and dark hair?"

"Yep."

"Oh…" Robin made a face. "I think I nearly killed her when we were here last. Sorry about that."

Smoker blinked at her for a beat before grasping his cigars between his first and second fingers to keep them from falling and laughed heartily.

"That amuses you?" Robin wondered, laughing nervously.

"Yeah, I guess it does. This _is_ weird, isn't it? Being here, you and me. But you know, it's not too bad."

When the giggles had subsided Robin took a deep breath. The air was cooling off substantially and she rubbed her hands against her arms. To her surprise, Smoker gave her his jacket, laying it gently over her shoulders. "Thank you," she said quietly. They made their way back to the hotel and before entering the lobby Robin stopped him by tugging on his sleeve. "Thank you for putting up with me. You didn't have to come, but I'm glad you did."

He shrugged and she expected he'd say something like _'didn't have anything better to do'_. "I thought I could use a vacation."

"When's the last time you had one?"

He looked skyward as if looking at an invisible calendar. "Seven, eight years?"

Robin boggled. "Far too long!" she cried. "You're not going tomorrow, are you?"

His chest swelled as he took a breath. "I guess I don't have to be anywhere for a while..."

"Good," she said quickly, handing him his jacket and continuing into the hotel lobby. "Then I'll meet you for lunch tomorrow." He sort of nodded and she headed for the elevator. When he didn't follow, Robin gave him a look.

"First floor," he said.

Robin smiled. "Third," she said and pointed to the elevator. The thought to tell him exactly which room she was sleeping in flitted through her mind and surprised her. Once again, her heart fluttered but she suppressed it the best she could. "Good night, Commodore."

He surprised her again by bowing slightly. "Good night, Madame Curator."

**.x.**

The following day they met for lunch and again for dinner. Their conversations were simple and sparse, but both seemed pleased just to have quiet company. Robin learned that Smoker liked to play chess, meditate and balance rocks in addition to his daily workout._ 'At least we have chess in common!'_ she thought amusedly.

After dinner they walked leisurely back to the hotel.

"I'm leaving tomorrow," he said rather suddenly.

She decided not to hide her disappointment. "Oh…" They stopped on a wide, fairly deserted street under a street light. A band played in a club somewhere above them and a waltz lilted down on the cool breeze.

"I'm taking the promotion."

"Oh! Congratulations! Does this mean I can't call you Commodore anymore?" she asked, looking up with a smirk.

"I'd like you to call me Smoker," he said matter-of-factly. "If you'll let me call you Robin."

She gasped. "But wouldn't that…?"

"Just between us." She was dumbstruck. Her heart raced. The waltz seemed to grow louder. "Can you dance?" he asked and she nodded, unable to form any sort of verbal reply. He took her hand quite suddenly and pulled her along into a waltz right there on the street. She flowed along his lead, amazed and enthralled by him. She could feel the power in his body through his hand and shoulder as he moved. An old, familiar thrill rushed through her veins. She had found another strong man to lean on but for the first time, she felt as though this one wouldn't let her fall if she leaned too hard. Robin put her head against his chest and twirled for a while until someone several floors above them began to applaud. Smoker stopped suddenly and looked down at Robin. She was smiling but they were obviously both in agreement. Robin took the hand he held and pulled him down the street.

They jogged away down the block until they reached a darkened entryway and ducked inside it. Robin met his eyes which were wide with shock. She laughed. "Oh, Commodore! That was more fun than I've had in years!"

They were standing very close together in the little vestibule, hiding in the shadows from their audience. She could hear him breathe. "Will you call me Smoker, Robin?"

She answered him without words.

_To be continued… _


	4. Chapter 4

**Like A Rolling Stone**

**A Post-Piracy Robin Side Story**

**By Aoikami Sarah**

**Chapter Four**

The next time Robin called Smoker he was halfway across the Grand Line, heading for Marine Head Quarters to be promoted to Vice Admiral. Their conversation was typical but slightly longer. She knew now to pause and let him work out his words carefully and it paid off. "Ya know," he said quietly before he let her go. "It's true, what they say…"

"What's that?"

"Distance… makes the heart grow fonder."

She delighted as a blush warmed her cheeks. "Indeed it does."

**.x.**

Commodore Smoker of the Marine was promoted to Vice Admiral two weeks later and Robin enjoyed calling him by his new title. When he asked why she wouldn't call him by his name, she explained that there was something about talking over the Denden that didn't feel right but that the next time they saw each other it would be a different story. She was sure that the receiver mimicked a blush at her words.

She spent another three months as promised in Arabasta, helping the archaeological team get a running start into the research that would be their life's work. They were inducted into something Director Weimaraner was calling the World History Academy Field Corps and allowed to report their findings directly to him. Anything of interest to Robin's quest could then be filtered through the Director to her. It seemed that every day they discovered something of to interest her. The Ponegryph in the tombs yielded more mysteries than any concrete leads, but armed with these Robin began planning her next trip.

One afternoon, the head of the six-man team approached her and asked if she would follow him. Intrigued but wary, Robin did as he asked. They entered a vault which held the remains of Nefertari Leonis, seventh king of Arabasta. She was surprised to find the other five researchers waiting for them and her guard went up.

"Madame," the leader, a man called Renni began. "We know you are to leave us soon and we want to thank you for everything you've done for us…"

"That's really not necessary…" she began but Renni raised his hand.

"Our predecessors passed on knowledge that we were forbidden to ever mention to another living soul for fear that the Lost History would be jeopardized…" Robin gasped. This was the first time any of them had mentioned anything about the truth she sought. "We cannot read the runes of the ancients, we do not know the secrets of our Ponegryph, but we do know a place where many ancient texts remain catalogued, safe from the former World Government's destruction."

"Yes…?" she asked breathlessly.

"The Grand Library on the island nation of Guraba. It lies in the new world, west of Water Seven. If it has not been destroyed, you could find clues to the Truth you seek."

She smiled sweetly and thanked the researchers for their tip and their efforts. Not being able to work directly with Hartman Weimaraner, this was the first time she'd felt a real kinship with her co-workers. Robin wished them well, assured them that they were off to a great start and prepared her journey to the West.

**.x.**

The island of Guraba was steep. The highest point one could see from the shore reached an elevation of over 3,500 feet in just fifty miles. Its climate was fairly arid and its people were dark-skinned and black-haired. What the foliage and landscape lacked in color, its inhabitants made up for with vibrantly painted buildings. Most people wore loose-fitting clothes in the national jewel-tone hues of blue, red and green.

The Café Papagaio sat on the corner of Main and Abis streets in Guraba. Due to its wide view of the main port, it was a popular hang-out for people who needed to watch their backs. Seated in a wooden folding chair, Roronoa Zoro watched the port carefully as he'd done the day before. He wore a combination of the clothes he'd always worn and some of the local colors: a head-wrap of black and a long, open coat of dark green. The lead he'd gotten as to Mihawk's whereabouts wasn't totally reliable, but it was the first he'd gotten since he'd resumed his search. Besides, it had taken him at least a week to find the Café. He needed a rest.

Zoro watched lazily, the sunshine and a large beer dulled his senses enough that he felt like taking a quick nap. A large military ship made a stir as it came into port, puffing smoke. The ship blew its horn and some of the residents ducked for shelter, having never heard anything like it before. "What the heck is that?" Zoro wondered, waking back up.

His waitress replaced his empty beer and smiled. "That's the Marine steam ship, the Ocean's Might," she said proudly. "I read in the paper it was coming. Isn't it cool?"

"No sails," he scoffed. Ain't much of a ship." He wasn't as impressed by the military as was the civilian barmaid. Having nothing else to entertain himself with, he watched it as its passengers disembarked.

A stream of Marines followed by a handful of officers walked down the gangplank and milled around the pier. By the way they were relaxed, it seemed as though they were on shore-leave rather than being deployed to the town. Zoro was confident he wouldn't be recognized. After Enies Lobby and Luffy's supposed execution, the remaining Straw Hat Pirates had been dismissed by the New World Government as disbanded. He hadn't seen his wanted poster up in any of the usual places, either. As this thought entered his mind, he winced and reached for his beer. Robin's poster hadn't been up either, because she was dead.

He glared in the general direction of the Marines and watched a pink-haired, bespectacled Captain greet one of the officers who had arrived. She was tall and dressed completely in white. A large white hat hid most of her features as she looked down on the Captain. He saluted her and she made her way up the steep main street on the opposite side from the Café Papagaio. Zoro watched her climb carefully and slowly in high-heeled shoes that were low and practical, but still feminine. Her legs, at least what he could see of them below the hem of her knee-length skirt, were lean and beautiful. Her hair was bright white but her features told him she wasn't nearly as old as the color belied.

Zoro gripped his beer mug so tightly it almost cracked. Her face was unmistakable, even with the addition of glasses that sat on the tip of her elegant nose. "No way," he whispered and watched until she was just far enough away that she wouldn't notice she was being followed. He threw money for the drinks on the table and started up the street.

**.x.**

The woman in white strolled up to the concierge at the Cenet Towers Hotel and waited to be served. "Checking in?" a thin man in a bright green hotel uniform asked.

"Yes," she replied. Zoro leaned against the other side of a large pink marble column and listened carefully. "Madame Curator."

It was her voice. It had to be. Zoro clenched his teeth. _'What the hell is going on?!'_ he wondered.

"Ah, yes, Madame. Room 313. The elevator is just to your right. Do you have any baggage?" he asked, noting that she hadn't brought anything with her.

"An ensign will be bringing it along shortly," she answered, taking the key from him.

"Very good. Enjoy your stay here in Guraba!"

She nodded and went to the elevator. As the doors closed she breathed a sigh. In a short while she'd be settled in, she'd get something to eat then head over to the reason she had come to this island – the Grand Library – the largest and oldest surviving library on the Grand Line. Because of its location in the New World it had gone relatively untouched by those who would destroy its secrets. The head librarian was eager to work with the World History Academy and had invited both she and Director Weimaraner to visit. "I hope I don't let him down," she said with a giggle, imagining the little old man trying to get through the trials and tribulations of traveling this far away from his beloved Academy.

The elevator stopped on the second floor. The doors opened and Roronoa Zoro stepped in. He hit the close-door button and frowned at Madame Curator. "You had better be a ghost," he growled. "Or we went through a ton of shit for _nothing_!"

Robin went as white as her costume, took a half-step back and gawked at the swordsman. "I might as well be dead, now," she whispered hastily. "Making contact with you is grounds for my execution." Zoro raised a brow but didn't budge. She sighed sadly. "I'll explain everything. Follow me to my room." The doors opened onto a thankfully empty foyer. Room 313 was just around the corner. She was able to let Zoro in without being seen and was already thinking of ways should could get him out the same way.

Zoro walked into the luxurious room. Normally he would have made some crack about the poshness of his surroundings but his mouth was still screwed up into a heavy pout. "Alright, woman. Out with it. You were greeted by a Captain who saluted you – and ensign is sending up your bags – are you're in the military now?! Did you betray us for real?!"

"Please keep your voice down!" she urged. "I told you, I'll tell you everything." Robin sat down as if exhausted on the edge of the large bed. "When I told your Captain that I wanted to live, I meant it. I still don't know exactly what happened in Enies Lobby because I was drugged…" Zoro rolled his eyes and began to say something but she held up a hand. "I was told this by the man who drugged me. I believe him. He had the best of intentions. He didn't know that I was being rescued."

"Luffy thought you were dead so he gave himself up," Zoro growled.

Robin couldn't help but smirk. That tactic wouldn't work. "You know as well as I that the captain wasn't executed. You were there." Zoro raised a suspicious brow. "Thankfully, a certain Marine told me the truth of that day."

"Smoker…" Zoro gaped.

"My superior officer, Vice Admiral Smoker," she added.

"So you _are_ in the military!"

She let out a short sigh. "No. Please let me explain!" It took a few minutes, but soon the swordsman had relaxed. He removed his swords and placed them on the table to his left as she talked. Because of the heavy detail Robin used to tell her story, he believed every word.

"So that's why you couldn't tell us you were alive…" he muttered. "And I just totally blew it for you, didn't it?" He leaned against the wall and looked incredibly guilty. "Sorry 'bout that."

She shrugged. "You didn't know."

He pushed off the wall and stepped toward her. "If I hadn'tna been bored I wouldn'tna found you. You look really different with the conservative getup and the hair and the glasses."

She laughed lightly. "I suppose I have changed a little. The hair wasn't intentional though. It started to go grey just after we parted ways." She reached up and took out the barrette that was holding her bun together and her white locks spilled down past her shoulders.

Zoro stood in front of her and looked down at his former nakama. "When we figured you were dead, we were devastated. I'm really glad you're alive."

Robin was surprised to hear such a sentiment from him. She looked up with a genuine smile. "Thank you." Her heart skipped a beat thinking about the halcyon days aboard the Going Merry and the freedom she'd felt then. Although she enjoyed the freedom the New World Government gave her to pursue her work anywhere in the world, Robin was by no means free these days. She bit her lip. "When you walk out that door, we'll probably never see each other again."

"Probably not," he said softly. His eyes searched hers.

"Will you stay, just for a little while?" she asked. He nodded followed her lead as she lay back on the bed.

**.x.**

Later in the evening Zoro slipped his boots back on and tried not to look at her face. Robin struggled to keep from using her Akuma no Mi ability to restrain him. She knew full well when she let him in that whatever came of their meeting could last no more than a few hours but he was one of the only people in the world she knew and trusted and cared for. "Seems I've been doing a lot of leaving lately." He pulled his shirt on and went to retrieve his swords. "I left a woman and a child in Palast just a few months ago. Not that I wanted to."

Robin had to gasp. "What happened?"

He finished affixing his swords and finally looked at her. "I was forced to make a choice: to stay and abandon my dream, or to go. I guess that's why I can't blame you for shacking up with the government. My dream comes first. I can't be what she wanted me to be. I can only do what I was meant to do, and that's to make good on a promise I made long before I met her."

Robin tightened her grip on the sheets she wore. "Dreams are cruel like that, aren't they?"

He nodded. "You'll be ok," he said as if reassuring himself. "Robin, if I run into anyone else, can I tell them you're alive? They'd want to know."

"Yes. Please do."

Again he nodded. "Take care." Zoro turned and let himself out. Robin lay back down in bed and curled into a fetal position.

"I'll try…" she whispered.

_To be continued…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Like A Rolling Stone**

**A Post-Piracy Robin Side Story**

**By Aoikami Sarah**

**Chapter Five**

The Grand Library was far grander from the inside than from out. It bore no façade or obvious sign telling the passerby of the treasures that lay inside. This was because the books were all housed underground. Above the library was a massive bureaucratic building that Robin couldn't discern the purpose of, although people came and went from it continually.

The vaults were lit by cool, greenish-blue light fixtures filled with a phosphorescent sponge harvested from the reefs around Guraba. The color lent a relaxed mood to the researchers that quite suited Robin. She was greeted by a rather laid-back middle-aged man with a long pony-tail named Erasmus Roth, the head librarian. Sometimes she wasn't certain if he had really expected her because everything she said seemed to come as a surprise to him. "My name is Madame Curator. I'm with the World History Academy."

"Really!? Awesome! Right, on. So you're here to…?"

After three such exchanges she announced what she would like to do, got a 'go for it, man' from Roth and helped herself.

Like a child in a candy store, Robin wandered the stacks with wide eyes. Some of the texts the Grand Library contained had been long banned by the former World Government. She didn't know where to begin, there was so much to learn, so she decided to spend the day assessing their catalog and figuring out where to start. The map room intrigued her, but so did a wing that housed undecipherable works she hoped would be in the same runic language of the Ponegryph. Deciding to save what she was most interested for last, she began in the regular stacks. Robin spent the next few months in the midst of dusty tomes, nestled comfortably in a treasure trove of information. She managed to push the memory of the chance encounter with her former nakama to the back of her consciousness and fill the rest of her brain with work. So settled into routine, she was the happiest she had been in years.

At nine that Thursday, Robin placed her call to her supervisor. "Sofamarie Lufasponge calling," she announced and got a soft scoff of a laugh in reply.

"Guess you're doin' ok, then?"

"I am. The library is wonderful. I'm drafting a report to Weimaraner tonight. He'll be ecstatic to hear what I've found and I've only just scratched the surface."

"Awesome."

"I miss you, Vice Admiral," she said quickly and smoothly. "Vice Admiral, Vice Admiral," she repeated. "I do so like the way that sounds. How is it, so far, your promotion?"

"Can't complain."

"Good. When will I see you again?"

Another light scoff-laugh. "Won't be back in the new world for a while. Maybe not till spring."

"That is highly disappointing. But I'm glad you took the promotion anyway."

"Mm?"

"You can do more good this way."

"Mm."

"Don't you agree?"

"Mm-hm."

"Is something wrong?"

He hesitated before answering. "Miss you too, Robin."

Robin grinned and paused. "Goodnight, Smoker."

**.x.**

Several months later, Robin went shopping. From time to time she would update her wardrobe on the Government's dime if she found a boutique she liked or if a particular hat in a store window struck her fancy. This day she went out of necessity. Months of sitting in the Grand Library and pouring herself over books rather than running around the world had been unkind to her waistline.

She picked through racks at a boutique in Guraba's upscale shopping district, high above the more common marketplace, looking for something suitably comfortable for long periods of sitting. As she made her way through the shop, its owner, a spry, older woman approached her. She clasped her hands together, expecting a large sale from the elegant looking customer.

"Good afternoon!" the old woman greeted Robin. "Finding everything alright, dear?"

"Yes, thank you," Robin lied.

"Oh," the shop owner unclasped her hands in a vague gesture of disappointment. "I'm sorry, we don't carry any maternity clothes."

Robin almost dropped the dress she was looking at and stared at the woman. "Excuse me?" she asked, doing her best to hide the insult she felt.

"How far along are you?" she asked, stepping closer and still smiling sweetly.

"I'm afraid you're mistaken…" Robin took a step in the other direction and put the dress back on the rack. A nagging sense of dread washed over her.

"Oh?" the older woman wondered. "I used to work in the maternity ward at the Grand Hospital. I think I know a pregnant woman when I see one!" she piped and patted the archaeologist on her rounded belly.

Robin lost the ability to speak. She jerked away from the woman's hand, knocking a rack of blouses to the floor. "I… I'm afraid you're _mistaken_!" All hope for a graceful exit lost and her emotions running far too hot, Robin ran from the boutique.

Back at her room at the Cenet Towers, Robin sat in a chair at the little desk and held her head in her hands. When her breathing and heart-rate finally returned to normal she took a deep breath and sat back. Cautiously, she placed her hands on her belly and tried to relax. She didn't have to go to a doctor. She knew the woman at the boutique was right. She was with child. Once she had gotten past the point of total shock and dread from this idea another horrible sinking feeling came over her. It had been three months since her night of indiscretion with Zoro.

"What am I to do…?" Robin whispered in the stillness. Across from her, the special communication Den-den Mushi she used to call the Vice Admiral with suddenly sprang to life.

"Beruberuberuberu!" it chimed and wiggled, startling Robin so badly that she jumped a little in her seat. Quickly she reached out and lifted the receiver.

"H-hello?" she asked. The Den-den's face curved to mimic the face of the person on the other end.

"Hello, my dear!" Hartman Weimaraner's enthusiastic voice piped through the ether. "I'm sorry to call you this way, but I happened to meet up with the Vice Admiral and I wanted to give you a quick _congratulations_!"

Robin choked. "A what?" she asked.

"Congratulations! We haven't spoken since you started your work at the Grand Library but I've been absolutely blown away with the progress you've made there so far. Great work!"

She laughed nervously. "Oh! Is that all. I thought I'd won the lottery."

He laughed in response. "Would you like to speak to the Vice Admiral?"

Her heart raced. "Oh, no. That's alright. I'll speak to him tomorrow at the usual time."

Weimaraner praised her a few more times before finally letting her go and again the room was silent. It was now also dark. Robin sat at her desk and tried to straighten out her head, but her emotions clouded any rational thought she could muster.

Finally, after a half hour of this behavior she shook her head, reached out for a book from the stack in front of her, turned on a light and began to read, she didn't care about what. Work had always saved her in the darkest times. When she was lost, her quest would find her. And so troubled, Robin decided to absorb herself even deeper in her search for the past.

**.x.**

Robin sat in front of the Denden Mushi and stared at it as if trying to will it out of existence. She wondered what would happen if she just didn't call. He would probably call her. And if she didn't answer, would he come after her? Would he turn her in? Would she be executed? That wouldn't do. She could run. She'd always been good at running, but her dream would once again be on the line, not that it wasn't already. Robin shuddered as the reality of her condition crept back out of her subconscious again.

Nine o'clock. No more avoiding it. It was either chuck the thing out the window and make a run for it or suck it up and call.

"Hello," she began and made a face. She'd forgotten to make up a name.

"Robin?"

"Yes, sorry. A bit groggy. My sleep schedule's all weird."

"Working to hard, huh?"

"You could say that," she said with a false smile.

"Everything alright?"

"Couldn't be better? How are things with you?"

"Eh."

Oh, how she wished he was a talker! Her brain raced for something to say. "Not much to report this week. I'm translating runes. Very boring."

"I thought you loved that boring stuff," he said jokingly.

"Well, yes. I do. It's boring to most other folks, anyway." She forced a yawn for dramatic effect. He seemed to get the hint.

"Well, take care."

"I will." She waited until Smoker hung up before cradling the receiver. She crawled into bed and stayed there until mid-morning the next day. The next several months of conversations would be similar in length and awkwardness and soon reverted to the same impersonal sort they had shared before meeting in Arabasta.

**.x.**

At five o'clock one misty spring evening Robin was just thinking about where she would like to go for dinner when the contractions started. To say that she was unprepared to have the baby was a vast understatement. Instantly, she knew what the pain must be and made her way to the hospital, but her mind ran a thousand miles an hour. It was really happening, the thing she'd dreaded was happening right now and there was nothing she could do to stop it. She hurried to the hospital through the rain but later would not recall how she even got there.

At nine o'clock every Thursday night for the past six years or so, Madame Curator called her superior officer, the now Vice Admiral Smoker. He waited until five after nine before trying to call her. When there was no response he sat and thought about what to do for another five minutes before contacting the authorities in Guraba.

Meanwhile, in the Grand Hospital, Madame Curator didn't think much about the missed call as she delivered a healthy baby boy. He had black hair and brown eyes and, the nurses claimed, one of the loudest cries they had ever heard. The mood in the delivery room only went sour when the woman who birthed him refused to see him. They were shocked to hear such sentiment from the new mother, and insisted that it was alright, she had nothing to fear. The woman shouted a warning not to bring 'it' any closer and scared most of the staff from the room. She was wheeled to recovery without further argument.

A few hours later a nurse poked her head in. "Madame?" she asked cautiously, having been warned of the woman's strange behavior in the delivery room. She didn't answer, but turned her eyes toward the young woman. "You have a visitor."

"A visitor?" Robin asked, suddenly remembering what time it had to be. The clock on the wall read eleven-thirty. "Who is it?" she asked breathlessly.

"A Captain Coby of the Marine."

As he was announced, the pink-haired bespectacled young Captain who had greeted her when she arrived in Guraba nine months ago stepped into view. Robin shrugged in a defeated sort of way and they were left alone.

"Did _he_ send you?" she asked roughly.

"I'm sorry… _he_?" Coby asked.

"The Vice Admiral."

"Oh! Yes. He did." His smile returned briefly. "He wanted to know if you were all right and sent me to look for you."

"Well?"

"…Well?" he asked, confused again.

"I'm all right. You can go now, Captain Coby."

Coby frowned slightly. "If you don't mind, Captain Curator, I don't believe you _are_ all right. You're in recovery in a hospital and…" His frown deepened as Robin began to laugh. "I'm sorry. If I may ask, what's so funny?"

"Captain Curator!" she repeated in a quiet fit of exhausted giggles. "Oh, Young Captain, we share the rank but not the title." Wiping a tear from her eye, Robin propped herself up a little and properly invited the young man in.

He sat in the guest chair and watched her carefully. "I was asked by the Vice Admiral to ascertain your condition and report back to him," he said. "How are you?"

Robin took a deep breath. "I really am all right. As you said, I'm in recovery and will be released tomorrow morning."

Coby looked increasingly uncomfortable. "I'm sure he'll ask me what happened to you…"

As if in answer, the head maternity nurse came stomping down the hall and pushed her way past a few of the other nurses who tried to stop her. "What's this about not wanting to see your own baby!?" she bellowed. She was short, squat and looked to Robin as if she could probably wrestle a Banawani and come out on top. Robin let out a slow sigh. Coby made a very surprised face but kept quiet and out of the nurse's way.

"Yes, I'm the one," Robin said, raising her hand. The nurse was startled a bit by her patient's shock-white hair and calm demeanor. "I believe I simply need some time to get used to the idea. I'll go see it later, I promise."

The nurse frowned but having gotten the response she was looking for, nodded and waddled back out into the hallway. "And it's 'him' not 'it'!" she barked as the door closed.

Robin sunk back into the pillows that supported her and sighed. "Good grief. Such a fuss over something so trivial." She noticed that Coby was now on his feet. His face was red and his hands were clenched into fists.

"A baby is not trivial!" he shouted, shocking her. "You just had a precious gift given to you and you don't even want to see it?!"

Robin held her hands up and wished she could use her Akuma no Mi ability to cover his mouth. "You don't understand, I…"

He trembled slightly. "I understand very well. My wife and I have been trying to have a child for three years now with no success. We want nothing more in the world than to be blessed with a baby and you can't even be bothered to look upon the one that has blessed you!"

He picked his hat up and reached for the door. "I will return in the morning to escort you back to your hotel. I hope by then you have deigned your child worthy of at least having his mother say good-bye!" He slammed the door behind him, sending the nurses in a tizzy of reprimands as he marched down the hall. Robin blinked at the door and spent the next several hours brooding over his words.

_To be continued…_


	6. Chapter 6

**Like A Rolling Stone**

**A Post-Piracy Robin Side Story**

**By Aoikami Sarah**

**Chapter Six**

At about three in the morning, after finally giving up hope of getting any sleep, Robin gingerly sat up in bed and stared at the floor. She rubbed her face and slumped her shoulders. The young Captain's words echoed in her mind. "Having his mother say good-bye…" she whispered. She still had vague memories of being two years old. Her mother had said good-bye then, but she was too young to understand what was going on. Six years later at eight she got another good-bye on the worst day of her life. Robin shuddered and put her feet into the slippers the hospital provided.

Robin stood in the door and paused to make sure that the nurse on duty was asleep before entering the nursery. There were only a handful of babies in the dozen or so cribs and they too were sleeping peacefully. She stepped soundlessly around them and looked down into each one. Much to her chagrin, every baby had black hair. However, five of them were girls. Only one was a boy and he had pale skin compared to the girls. He was squirming slightly in his crib as if dreaming. His little hands clenched and unclenched. Robin frowned and studied him for a moment. She wondered if his gyrations were caused by a 'fighting spirit' inherited by his father or just some normal bodily function. The idea that it was simply gas inspired a small, quiet chuckle and Robin reluctantly pulled up a chair.

"Alright, you," she whispered. "Calm yourself. I'm here." To her surprise, the small thing's eyes opened and he looked over at the woman to his right. Before she could remark how smart he was his mouth opened and his eyes squeezed shut. She thought fast and generated a pair of hands to cover the child's mouth. "Nonono… please don't do that!" she whispered anxiously. He quieted, surprised by the hands but more soothed than startled. With her arms still crossed over her chest, Robin felt his skin through her hana-hana ability and shuddered again. "I didn't want this. I can't deal with this. I can't be your mother," she breathed. He started to squirm again, only this time he was awake. "I know you can't possibly understand that, but…"

His fussing was getting to be too much to contain and threatened to wake the nurse and the rest of the babies in the nursery. Robin clenched her teeth and got to her feet. "It's alright. I'm leaving. I'll go now. You don't have to fuss…" Tears were forming in the newborn's eyes. Robin watched in shock and her phantom limbs dispersed. Rather than wailing like a siren, her son pouted and seemed to stare at her, waiting expectantly. Robin made a similar face and struggled for a moment. "I'm not just avoiding something I don't want to do," she whispered. "I really am not in the position to raise a child whether I want to or not. I gave you life because I simply could not deny you the chance to live. I've seen enough people die already…" His face scrunched up and he took a few sobbing breaths as if gearing up for a good cry. Robin relaxed her shoulders, squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, said a silent prayer and reached into the crib.

The baby was soft and warm and unlike anything she had ever felt before. In the silence of the nursery Robin cradled her son against her shoulder and wept silently while he drifted soundlessly back to sleep.

**.x.**

The following morning the pink-haired Captain was back and looking mildly sheepish for his outburst of the day before, but the researcher's soft smile reassured him. She was dressed in a neat linen suit, the skirt of which was pinned to fit the recent reduction in her girth. They exchanged pleasantries before he braved asking her about the baby again but before he could speak a nurse entered with him in her arms.

"Good morning, Madame," she chimed. "Here you are."

"Thank you," Robin whispered and took the bundle from her.

Coby beamed. "You changed your mind!"

She smiled back. "Not entirely. Captain, I would very much like to visit you at your home. Will you have me?"

He blinked at her and blushed. "Ce-certainly!" He motioned to the door and followed the woman out of the hospital.

**.x.**

The Captain's house was surprisingly small for the home of the highest-ranking Marine stationed in Guraba, but quaint and typical of the local stucco dwellings. A ceiling fan rotated in the space that greeted them and the smell of curry floated through the air. Soft, ethnic music warbled from a back room.

"Alice!" Coby called as he led Robin in to the living room. She seated herself on a couch and cradled her now sleeping infant. "We have visitors!"

The music grew softer and a small woman poked her head around the corner. She had her dark brown hair tied into a long braid and her round face bore a smudge of red paint, a long brush with the same color on its bristles in her hand. "Oh, ok. Give me a minute to clean up and I'll be right there." She ducked back around the corner and reemerged shortly after. Her eyes were large and inquisitive. She wore a pair of overalls that were stained with layers of colorful paint.

Coby smiled pleasantly at her. "Madame, this is my wife Alice. Alice, this is Madame Curator of the World History Academy and her son," he said.

"His name is Diego," Robin added when he paused. She stared at the young woman. "I understand you and your husband have been trying to have a child for some time…"

Her eyes went wide. "Oh yes! We…" Suddenly Alice stopped. Her eyes didn't blink as she stared at Robin. She glanced at Coby then back again.

"Is something wrong, Alice?" he asked, concerned.

"N… No! No. Fine. Um… Coby dear, I _just_ remembered we're out of coffee and I can't have a guest without some. Could you please go to the store quick for me?" she asked.

He didn't seem to notice her awkwardness, or perhaps he was simply doting on her. Coby agreed and left the house.

"Are you real?" Alice asked quietly.

"I'm sorry?" Robin straightened up slightly and surprisingly clutching Diego closer to herself.

The younger woman approached her slowly. "Is BW starting back up again or something? Why are you here?"

Robin gasped. "Baroque Works!" she cried. "Why would you…?" Then recognition dawned on her face. The two women paused and tried to read each other's expressions. Finally Robin sighed. "I work for the World Government now as an historical researcher. I'm not out to get you and I assume you're not out to get me."

The color returned to Alice's face. "Oh, _good_!" She flopped down in a chair. "You near gave me a heart attack, Miss All Sunday!"

Robin winced. "Best never to call me that again, Miss Golden Week."

Alice winced and agreed. They exchanged abbreviated stories about how they had changed their lives since serving the criminal organization. Alice had been working with Miss Double Finger at a café in the middle of a desert for a few years after the fall of Baroque Works. One day she decided to return to her home island of Guraba where she met the young Captain and fell in love. Halfway through the story Diego woke and fussed. Robin attempted to get him to quiet and decided to let Alice give it a try. She was hesitant but the look of sheer joy that spread across her face when she took the baby into her arms nearly brought a tear to Robin's eye.

"Does the Captain know your secret?" Robin asked as they heard his footsteps returning.

"Yes. He's a wonderful man," she replied with stars in her eyes. "He said he used to work for a pirate back in East Blue so he understood that people can change."

Robin smiled a satisfied grin as Coby returned and made the women coffee. They talked into the late morning and as they asked her if she would stay for lunch, Robin stood and excused herself. "I really must get back to my research, but I'd like to ask you for a favor. Would you look after Diego for me?"

The couple stared at her in disbelief. The scene looked totally the opposite. To anyone dropping in it would have appeared that Diego already belonged to the young couple. Alice was holding the baby and rocking him lightly as he dozed back to sleep and Coby seemed physically unable to pull the pinky Diego had clutched in his tiny hand free. They argued with her only briefly. "I need someone to care for him. I can't. My work here will be done in just a few days and I'll be traveling on to where my clues take me. I don't believe that excessive travel is good for a child. He needs parents and you seem to be the perfect fit." Robin put her hat back on and straightened her skirt. "There is only one condition."

"Anything!" Coby shouted gleefully.

"Do not, under any condition, tell the Vice Admiral what has happened." She made a sad face. "I'm afraid that he'd be very disappointed in me."

**.x.**

The body of Robin's work in the Grand Library had been completed almost a month ago but she had remained on until she gave birth. Now that she was free again, she almost didn't know what to do with herself. She perused the stacks one more time before bidding head librarian Roth adieu. He waved and called 'have a good one!' as she left. The previous days had been chilly and rain swept in that morning with warmer temperatures that gave a spooky, ethereal quality to the air. Fog boiled up from the cool ground as the warm rain fell and Robin returned to the Cenet Towers for the last time to check out.

Robin was confident that the leads she had collected here would lead her to at least three Ponegryph and could well keep her on the road for the next decade. It had been well worth the time invested. She couldn't wait to get back out in the field. Now that her son had a home where she knew he would be well cared for, she had very little to worry about. Infact, she was glad that she wouldn't have to see Diego for perhaps more than a year. The very idea of his existence pulled at her heart in a familiar way. Her own mother had been distant because of her research, but Robin had been left in the care of awful people and yearned for the mother she hardly knew. Diego would be raised by Coby and Alice as if he were there son. They decided before she left that when he was 13 years old, they would tell him the truth. In the mean time, when Robin came to visit, she would be referred to as Auntie Madame, Alice's older sister.

Robin took a deep breath and followed a porter down to the shore. A new sense of dread washed over her as she approached the Marine steamship. The fog seemed like a blessing, obscuring vision to only a few feet. She walked carefully up the gang-plank, eyes on the rails as she climbed onboard. In a matter of only a few weeks she'd be on the other side of the Grand Line and once again absorbed in her work. It would be enough. She wouldn't have to see Diego for another year and she could easily avoid Smoker, if it weren't for the fact that when she stepped on to the deck and lifted her eyes, there he was.

He stood to the left of the line of Marines streaming on board and waited, arms folded, cigars puffing away adding to the murky fog that made him seem all the more imposing. He was staring at her. Robin managed a false smile and greeted him casually as she reached the top. He didn't reply. The fog chilled her skin as it swirled around the passengers. She sneezed and winced a little from the nagging pain it generated in her still-healing abdomen. "Follow me," Smoker said, turned and headed toward the bow.

Her heart hammered in her chest but she did as he asked. Maybe it was nothing. Maybe he wanted to show her where she was staying. Maybe he was just miffed that she hadn't been as personable with him when she called lately. He opened a cabin door and waited for her to enter, his eyes fixed on her as she passed him. He tossed his two smoldering cigars over the side, closed the door behind him and they were alone.

Robin opened her mouth to issue some false pleasantry but Smoker folded his arms again. "You made contact with someone from your past," he stated with his face like stone but his eyes like fire.

She took a step back and fortunately the wall kept her from falling over completely. Her jaw trembled. "I was found out?" she asked quietly.

"No. You just told me." Smoker narrowed his eyes. "Is that why you've been so distant?"

If her world hadn't been torn apart with the unexpected arrival of her son, it was totally shredded now. All the years of training herself to keep her composure in the face of any situation couldn't stop the tears. Robin covered her mouth with her hand and wept openly.

"Hey! Stop that!" Smoker took a half step forward but it was clear he didn't know the first thing about comforting someone. "I know you wouldn't start up anything stupid with some outlaws you used to know now that you've come so far. _I trust you_." His brows came together. "Why don't you trust _me_?"

That was it. "Oh, I'm so sorry!!" Robin practically shouted. "I _do_ trust you! It's just…"

Smoker clenched his teeth. "Just what?"

There was no reason to hide the truth. Things couldn't possibly get any worse. She just prayed that somehow by going for it, they would somehow get better. "Foolishly, I thought that I could protect you from the truth. I didn't even get a chance to tell you that I love you before I betrayed you!"

His mouth now hung open loosely and his eyes widened but he said nothing to the sobbing woman before him.

"When I arrived in Guraba, I was cornered by Roronoa Zoro. I didn't have a chance to avoid him," she explained in a rush. "We talked and I… We… And then…" Shame and heartbreak choked her words. "I found myself with child. I had a son by him, just last week…" she gasped between sobs. "I'm so sorry! I thought I could keep it from you. I thought that I could just go about my business. You'd never have to know how I felt about you… or what I'd done to you!" She unconsciously passed a hand over her stomach and wiped tears from her eyes with the back of her hand like a small, lost child. His expression of shock and disbelief hadn't changed. She lowered her eyes and repeated her apology.

"Are you done?" he asked. She nodded slowly. "Are you alright?" Robin raised her chin and looked back up at him. "Does it still hurt? Did they have to operate or something?"

She realized he was talking about her health and shook her head numbly. "They said… it was normal. I'll be fine."

He breathed a sigh. "And the child?"

"Adopted by Guraba's Captain Coby and his wife."

"Are you alright with that?"

Robin was dumbstruck. She wanted to explain the long, strange story of the last few days, but even the few words she'd already said were choked with tears. Instead she nodded. "Aren't you mad at me?" she whispered.

"Fuming," he said, unfolding his arms. "Robin, next time you run into trouble, _call me_." There was only a moment of hesitation, more because she was frozen by shock, before Robin took two quick steps and fell against his chest. Smoker didn't say another word as Robin bawled into his shoulder. He just held her tightly and waited patiently until she quieted. "So, you love me, eh?" he breathed. She nodded with her head still pressed tightly against him. "That's good, because I feel the same."

_To be continued…_


	7. Chapter 7

**Like A Rolling Stone**

**A Post-Piracy Robin Side Story**

**By Aoikami Sarah**

**Chapter Seven**

Every year on Diego's birthday, Robin made certain she could make it to Guraba if only for a day. Usually she was able to drag Smoker with her. After they were married, she managed to get him to come every year without fail.

Diego was a bright boy from the start. He was walking at about nine months and reading before he was two. He attended school in Guraba but soon shot through the grades until he graduated at the age of only 12. He disliked his fellow students for the obvious reasons of being constantly teased for his smarts and his youth but unlike most children in his situation, Diego felt justified. He knew he was smarter and loved to remind those that would laugh at him at every chance he got.

The boy loved his parents Coby and Alice. He loved that his father was a good, honest man and a prestigious member of Guraban society due to his military rank. He loved that his mother was a gifted painted, also well renowned in the area for her work. She was, however a terrible cook. Coby did most of the cooking and the birthday cake was always bought from the local bakery and brought to the party by Auntie Madame.

Diego loved his Auntie Madame. He knew that it was her genes he shared his intelligence with, rather than her 'sister'. Whenever he saw her he would question her all night about her research and history in general. Rather than math or science, the hunt for the lost century was what drove Diego's curiosity. On his 12th birthday his Auntie handed him a piece of paper for his present. It was an application to the World History Academy. He could hardly believe his parents would let him go away to school so soon but they were all for it. It was so far his favorite present.

On his 14th birthday, his Mother, Father, Auntie Madame and Uncle Smoker had a party for him as they usually did. It was a Friday and that morning Diego paced around the house impatiently. Alice finished putting up some crepe-paper decorations and laughed at him. "You're going to wear a hole in the carpet, Diego!"

He blushed and sat in the window seat so he could stare out at the walkway. "Sorry, Mom. I just can't wait for Auntie Madame to come!"

Alice slowed her movements and stood still on the stool for a moment. "Of course," she said quietly, finished up and went to find her husband.

Coby was having his coffee in the sun room on the other side of the house. He was surprised when his wife sat down with a thud beside him but knew instantly why she looked troubled. "It's ok. He'll be fine. He knows how much we love him. Everything will work out," he said rubbing her shoulder with the hand that wasn't holding the coffee cup. Alice drew a deep breath but seemed unconvinced. She jolted when she heard Diego cry out that they were here and kissed Coby quickly before heading to the front of the house to greet them.

Coby could see the tension that strained Alice's face was only thinly veiled on Robin's face as well. She hugged Diego tightly as she stood in the doorway. Behind her, Smoker held the cake and tried not to look uncomfortable. They chatted and went through the motions of a typical birthday party. The attention was all on Diego so this was fairly easy. He talked a mile a minute and nearly constantly until he started asking Robin questions about her latest field research. This was also easy, just like reporting to Director Weimaraner. She went on and on until it was time for lunch, then cake, then it was time for presents.

From his mother and father Diego received a handsome pen set that must have cost them a full month of Coby's salary. The boy nearly cried they were so beautiful and thoughtful. Smoker and Robin then presented their gift, a small, ratty looking book. This Diego handled far more carefully than he had the pen set. Gently, he turned the faded cover. "This is in the Grand Library!" he exclaimed.

"I found this copy in a ruin on the island of Captival. When I found it I could hardly believe my eyes and I thought instantly that you should have it."

"Thank you," Diego whispered in awe.

The room grew silent. Smoker cleared his throat but when no one seemed to want to take the hint he spoke up. "That's not the only thing we have for you, Diego,"

The color fell out of Robin's face so that it nearly matched the color of her hair. She looked to Coby and Alice who looked just as pale but nodded in agreement. Alice clutched Coby's hand. "Yes," Robin said. "I have the gift of the truth to give you."

"The truth?" Diego asked, astonished. "Did you find the secret of the lost century?!"

Robin lowered her eyes. "No. Not at all. Not that sort of truth. Diego, many years ago I had a child but as you must know I was not able to keep him, so I gave him to a nice couple I knew who wanted a child of their own to love." Her lip quivered and although she had managed to get all of that out in nearly one breath she found she could hardly speak at all anymore, especially when she looked into her son's eyes.

"What…?" he asked, tearing his eyes from hers to his so-called parents. "You? You adopted me from… Madame?" Alice was crying but she nodded and the two of them tried to explain further but their words fell over each other. He turned back to Robin "I'm really your son?!"

"Diego, at the time…" she tried to explain.

"I _worshipped_ you and you didn't have the decency to tell me I was yours?!" he shouted and jumped to his feet. He clutched the book he had just been given tightly. He held it up and scowled at it as she stuttered, trying to find all those words she'd rehearsed since the night Alice and Coby told her it was time he knew. "I wasn't good enough to be yours well fine, you're not mine!" he cried and threw the book at her feet before turning and running out the door. Smoker made to leap up after him but Robin grasped his hand and held him fast.

"No," she said quietly with her head bowed. "Don't."

The door slammed shut and Alice burst into tears.

**.x.**

**[The following is also in Chapter 30 of Treasure Hunters**

Four months later, Diego had still not spoken to his birth mother. He hardly spoke to Coby and Alice but they were patient and he was back at school. They prayed he would get over it soon and return to his former exuberant self.

Since Robin was a field agent he didn't have to see her ever again if he played his cards right, but the one thing he was now more desperate than ever to do was to best her. There was an opening for the field-agent position as Weimaraner wanted to get more experience folks out there to get more answers faster. One Thursday afternoon Diego wound his way through the halls of what had been officer's quarters on Enies Lobby and entered a large room where the other applicants were already seated and waiting for Weimaraner to appear and give them his decision.

Diego took a seat between a couple of the applicants and lifted his chin as high as it would go while some of them talked about 'the little kid' in hushed whispers. Shortly, WHA Director Hartman Weimaraner entered followed by his only current field agent. Diego's chin lowered but his eyes burned holes through Madame Curator as she took a seat next to Weimaraner behind a large desk. The applicants waited for the Director to stop whispering to his associate and give them the news.

He cleared his throat. "Thank you all for your patience. I have reviewed each of your applications for the position of Field Researcher and after conferring with the head of this division, our own Madame Curator," he said, indicating to Robin. "I am ready to make my decision."

One by one starting from Diego's left, Weimaraner addressed each applicant. The first and second men were accepted. The third was not because he had not passed an essential test in deciphering runes, but was told he could study and retake the test next year. He was only a little disappointed. The director then turned to Diego who held his chin high again, confident that he had the job in the bag. "Diego, I'm sorry to say that we cannot accept your application at this time."

The boy's chin dropped. He glared at his mother. To his double shock, Weimaraner had already moved on and began to address the last applicant, a young woman to Diego's right. The young man stood up suddenly, commanding everyone's attention. "Director, you gave this man a reason for his failure. Why do I not deserve the same courtesy?"

Weimaraner looked nervous. "Well, you see, Diego…"

Robin rescued him. She looked upon her son coldly. "You have yet to graduate from the Academy and you have never once had to survive on your own. You are only 14 years old. When you have some life-experience, we will reconsider your application."

The other applicants tried not to laugh. Diego glared at her. "I see." He sat back down. "Thank you for the explanation, Madame Curator."

Robin looked pale. She nodded her head. As the next applicant was accepted, Diego continued to stare at his mother. When it was over, she was the first to leave the room. Diego remained. Weimaraner made excuses to hang back and when the room had cleared he approached the young man.

"I know you're disappointed…" he began.  
"Oh, you don't know the half…" Diego muttered.

"Your Auntie Madame is only looking out for…"

"She's not my auntie!" he said, raising his voice and sneering at his mentor and friend in a way that made the old man's stomach turn. "She's my _mother_!" Diego pushed his chair back so hard it fell over and stomped from the room, unhindered by a shocked Weimaraner.

The boy returned to his dormitory room and proceeded to destroy it. He emptied his drawers and cabinets and threw the contents to the floor. After his rage subsided he sat on the edge of his bed, surrounded by books, papers and clothes. "Why…?" he hissed. "Is this her revenge? Because of the way I treated her when she told me the truth?" He punched the bed with his right fist causing nearby papers to flutter to the ground. One of them was the cover of a report he'd drawn up after researching something for his mother. His name, 'Diego' appeared as the author, and hers 'Madame Curator' appeared as the mentor. She had been essential to him before he knew that his Auntie was not who she said she was. She was his friend, his inspiration, his idol. But she had lied to him and tossed him aside when she could have raised him herself.

"Madame Curator…" he muttered. "What kind of a name is that? Does that mean my name is Diego Curator?" The boy scoffed at this. "That's not a name, it's a title."

Suddenly he leaned over and grasped the cover page. "It is a title, isn't it?" His eyes grew wide and he rummaged through his strewn belongings for his satchel. When he had located it, Diego burst from the room and headed towards the largest building on Enies Lobby which used to house the courthouse, now the WHA's main archives.

Hour after hour Diego pulled cards, located books, delved into the archives, searching for the earliest piece of work by or mention of Madame Curator. It all stopped almost 20 years in the past. He made note of yet another mention of the name and stared at his pages of notes. "She appears at the same time the WHA does, but what…?" The sound of footsteps alerted Diego and he pulled another unrelated book on top of his notes and pretended to be reading.

The footsteps stopped and Weimaraner dropped tiredly into the chair beside him. "There you are," the old man said with a sigh. "You know, Madame is really only looking out for you."

Diego didn't ignore him, but he didn't react either.

"She cares very much about you. It makes sense, that she's your mother. You have the same drive, the same passion for history. It's in the blood." When he didn't get a reaction, the old man sighed again. "I'm sorry you didn't get the position because I know how much you will enjoy it. Please wait and study with us here for a few more years." He stood and made to leave.

"Thank you, Director," the boy said quietly. Weimaraner smiled and let him be. When he was sure he was gone, Diego pushed the decoy book back out of the way. He noticed something wasn't right. Next to his notes near where Weimaraner had been sitting was a newspaper Diego hadn't retrieved. He made a face and pulled it over for closer inspection. "Pirate King Straw Hat Luffy Executed…" he read the twenty year-old headlines. Under a large picture of a young man about to be beheaded in Rogue Town was an article and the bounty posters of his crew. One of them, the image of a young girl worth 79 million Berrie had a thin X over it. "Devil Child Nico Robin… No way…"

His hand scrawled into his notebook almost on its own and his feet hurled him back to the card catalog. "Nico Robin, Nico Robin…" He jotted down decimals and ran to the stacks. Back at the table, he splayed out the materials he had collected and flipped pages as if possessed. When it was done he sat stunned in his chair. "The devil of Ohara, Nico Robin, daughter of famous scholar Nico Olivia, wanted by the World Government at age eight for destroying Marine ships. Escaped the Buster Call on that island as the last surviving member of the Scholars of Ohara, the largest group of people trying to decipher the Poneglyph and expose the Lost Century," he whispered breathlessly. "Executed at Enies Lobby during the Revolution twenty years ago." He flipped his notes. "Twenty years ago, Madame Curator began working for the newly founded World History Academy, on Enies Lobby." He juxtaposed the wanted poster of eight year old Nico Robin and 30 year old Madame Curator (who still had black hair at the time) and grinned like a lunatic. "And not only are they the same age, they have the same face!"

"Unreal. My name is Nico Diego." Slowly, the boy's smile fell. The information he had gathered was sinking in to his consciousness and becoming real. This wasn't some historically significant person he was researching – it was his _own mother_. The woman who had given him to a good, loving couple who desperately wanted children who she made certain raised him well while she roved the globe doing what she needed to do. His mother had lost everything as a child and was hardly allowed to live by those who would capture or kill her. He stared at the wanted poster of the eight-year-old girl who looked so much like him, her sad eyes and thin nose looking off away from the camera and even at such a young age, looking determined to do what she must.

When his tears hit the newspaper Diego gasped. "I'm crying?" he asked himself. His lip trembled and he growled lightly. He leapt out of his chair and charged out of the library. After an hour's worth of searching, Diego stood on the train platform and watched Puffing Tom depart Enies Lobby, carrying his mother away from him. He balled his hands into fists.

It would be another few months before he would see her again and the threat of losing her would push him to accept what she had done, to save him, to do what she must.

**Author's Note:**

Sorry this cuts off so abruptly! The rest of it is in the last few chapters of Treasure Hunters, so please read that!


End file.
